Vaccination
by Noodle-chan01
Summary: 10 year old Noodle is due for a Vaccination. But is she willing to go without a fight? read and find out. Rated T for Murdoc's language. No pairings one OC, coco the cat.
1. The News and Bath time

Vaccination

It was a typical morning in Kong Studios. Well technically afternoon because 2D and Murdoc have only just got up. So they and Russel all sat at the kitchen table. While Noodle played video games with her little cat Coco in the next room.

2D took his morning dose of painkillers, Murdoc held onto his head from his hangover and Russel finished his second breakfast that morning. "Yeh alwight d'ere Muds?" 2D asked from across the table.

"Could be better" Murdoc sarcastically replied still holding his head while he leant on the table. "Did we get any mail?" he then asked the two men who sat next to him. They both shrugged while Russel replied "I'll go look" he got up and left the room.

He walked through the living room where Noodle and Coco were playing. Noodle began cheering as she beat Coco's character. Russel gave a small chuckle and resumed to the mailbox. There was a huge pile of mail sticking out of it. He grabbed them all and brought them in.

He walked through the living room again, where this time Coco was cheering as she beat Noodle's character. Noodle pouted and noticed Russel with the big pile of mail. She wanted to go see what they were but she decided to play one more game.

"Fuckin' 'ell!" Murdoc shouted. "Is tha' it?!" he then asked in disbelief at the stupidly small pile of mail, which he assumed was all fan mail. Russel flicked through them all and came across a strange letter addressed to the occupant of the house.

2D and Murdoc scrambled their way through the fan mail. Trying to see what they got. Russel opened the strange letter and read it through.

"Uh oh" he then muttered, catching the other twos attention. "Wot is it?" 2D asked Russel putting down his fan mail. "This is fo' Noodle" Russel answered still looking through the letter.

The small Asian girl heard her name mentioned from the other room and snuck to the kitchen door. So that she wasn't seen, but she could see them. "Wots it say?" Murdoc asked Russel while 2D tried to make out what it said from the back.

"Its from the Doctors…Noodle needs a Vaccination later today" Russel explained which made Noodle gasp, although she was only ten she had been with the Gorillaz for nearly a year now, and understood a few more words of the English language. Even if she couldn't use them properly herself.

She gasped loud enough for the three men to hear, as they all looked at her. She gave a small blush and smiled nervously at them. "Don' worry Noods, its nofink to worry 'bout" 2D smiled at her. "Yeah, only a needle sinkin' into yeh flesh" Murdoc joked which she did not find funny at all. Infact it scared her more.

She began to whimper, and fiddle with her fingers. "Ya hafta go baby girl" Russel told her, and began to get up. 2D and Murdoc got up also which panicked Noodle. She made a small squeak sound and made a run for it into the living room.

"Oops…we scared 'er" 2D said rubbing the back of his head. "If she is goin' to the docs, she will need a bath" Russel commented still reading the letter. "Well bath 'er then" Murdoc snapped sitting back down at the table.

"I think tha's easier sed then done Muds" Russel said looking into the living room, and only seeing Coco playing video games. "Noods?" 2D asked looking around the living room, while Russel did the same.

2D looked under the couch cushions, behind the sofa, even picked up Coco to see if she was under there. "D! why the 'ell would she be there!" Russel snapped at him, as he did 2D turned to Russel and noticed Noodle sneaking out the living room behind him. "D'ere she is!" he shouted pointing a finger at her.

This made her run faster out of the room. Russel and 2D both pursued her, but as 2D ran by his foot accidentally took out the wire to the game console. Causing it to go off, Coco stared shocked for a bit before growling in anger. She slammed the controller down and stomped out growling to herself.

Noodle ran as fast as she could until she reached her bedroom, she shut the door behind her and panted as she got inside. She then heard footsteps on the other side of the door and she made a dash for her bed. She hid under the covers hoping that she wouldn't be found.

2D and Russel both entered her room, and immediately saw the lump under the covers, they both smirked at each other and played along. "Where did she go?" Russel asked sounding stumped, rubbing the back of his head walking towards her bathroom.

2D walked closer to her bed, "Maybe…she turned invisible Russ" 2D joked taking a seat on her bed, careful not to sit on the lump. "Maybe" Russel replied back from the bathroom.

2D stared at the lump for a couple of seconds to see if Noodle would move at all. She didn't, she was very determined not to be found. Even though her hiding spot was so obvious.

"'ey Russ, wots this big lump on Nood's bed?" he asked slowly poking the lump, this caused Noodle to slightly giggle from under the covers. "Wut wos tha'?" Russel said pretending to sound surprised. "Did the bed just giggle?"

Noodle tried to cover her mouth very slowly, not to make too much movement from under the covers. "Maybe its ticklish" 2D smiled poking the lump again, she couldn't help but giggle.

"Maybe…or maybe, it's the wittle madam underneath that is!" Russel laughed taking the covers off of her, startling her a bit. While 2D began tickling her. She gave off the most cute giggles and laughter, trying to get away "No 2D-san! No! No!" she giggled trying to get free of him.

2D stopped his little tickle attack so that Russel could lift her up. "Ya need a bath" he said to her poking her tiny forehead gently. She gave off a small sigh and pouted at him, but Russel wasn't falling for it. He already ran her bath while he was in the bathroom pretending to look for her.

She didn't want to have a bath on account it was the only time she was alone. Well she had to be, she couldn't have grown men staring at her while she bathed, so as Russel shut the door behind him, she sighed again and muttered something in Japanese while getting undressed, but before she did she ran back out in her room getting an idea.

Russel and 2D were sat on her bed making sure she didn't run off again, they watched her as she suddenly opened her draw. She rummaged through them for a bit, and finally pulled out her small bikini bathing suit. That she wore to the beach with them.

Noodle held up the bikini and smiled at the two men, who were slightly confused by what she was doing. "Noodle no alone, Russel-san and 2D-san can be here now" she smiled at them. Now understanding what she meant they looked at each other for a bit then smiled and nodded at her.

"Let us know when ya dressed" Russel said to her as he closed the bathroom door so she could change. She giggled at the fact that she wasn't going to be alone in the bath. She quickly got into her bikini type bathing suit and jumped into her bath with a tiny splash. Russel and 2D knew that meant she was in already.

They both entered her bathroom and saw her giggling in her bubble bath. They could only smile at her cuteness. She began rubbing herself with the soap that she rubbed onto the brush, starting with her arms, legs feet. Thinking that she was done she looked up at the two men and gave a look to say is she ready to come out now?

"haha, ya forgot a few places baby girl" Russel chuckled as he leaned down at the side of the bath and took the soap. He rubbed some more soap on the brush and began rubbing it against her back "Like here…"

2D sat on the toilet seat and smiled at this, then his attention was drawn to the bathroom door, where a little angry cat was glaring at him. "'ey Coco" he greeted her patting his lap asking her to come sit on him. Coco could never resist it when someone Actually asked her to sit on them. So she sighed out her anger and sat on 2D.

She then saw her owner in the bath tub, being scrubbed away with the soapy brush. Coco tilted her head to the side, and stared with her slanted eyes. This was the first time she had witnessed Noodle in the bath, and found this very confusing.

None the less she lost interest and curled up on 2D's lap.

A few moments later, Noodle was scrubbed clean and was let out of the bath. 2D placed Coco on the floor so he could wrap a towel around Noodle. She smiled at him "Thank you 2D-san"

Then they heard Murdoc call out from Noodle's bedroom. "OI! Where teh bloody 'ell is everyone!! We gotta go get the needle thing over with!"

This sent Noodle back into panic mode. She really didn't want this needle. Sure she could fight off Zombies etc but she was very nervous about things inserted into her skin. She had tears form in her eyes and quickly tried to wipe them away before the others could see.

2D hugged Noodle which startled her, she looked at him and he smiled "I promise love, tha' this will be over before yeh know it"

Noodle sniffed and hugged 2D again, smiling and saying "Thank you"

**_That's chapter one. I will write the next chapter tomorrow. Hope you liked it. If not…eh fair enough lol_**


	2. Time for the Needle

**Chapter 2**

20 minutes later they all set out to their Geep. Murdoc was already in there tapping the steering wheel impatiently. "Iz 'bout time!" he snapped at them as they all got in.

"We 'ad to get Noodle ready" 2D defended as he sat in the passenger seat. Murdoc looked back at Noodle who was wearing her nice red outfit, with her radio helmet on top. Coco sat on her lap while Russel sat next to her. Murdoc couldn't help but give a small smile when Noodle smiled and giggled at him.

They all drove off and headed for the doctors, Noodle was looking down most of the way there, she was very nervous. They eventually pulled up outside the doctors, and Noodle looked out the window at it, she gave a small gulp and slouched down, so it wasn't in her view.

"Come on baby girl" Russel said undoing her seat belt and picking her up out of the Geep. She struggled a little bit "Noodle, no need Needle" she said to him pouting. "Noodle does need needle, or Noodle will get sick" Russel replied back to her, which made her even more startled.

He put her on the ground and held her hand, making sure she wouldn't make a run for it back to the Geep. As they got closer and closer to the front entrance Noodle tried to freeze on the spot, which led to Russel practically dragging her there.

"Noodle! Stop doing that!" Russel said getting impatient with her, she just struggled out of his grip, ignoring his orders. "Come on Noods, its not tha' bad" 2D said to her trying to calm her down, but she still didn't listen, she wanted to get far away from here.

"Oi, girlie!" Murdoc shouted down to her, still struggling she looked up at him with her slanted eyes. "Get in there now! If yeh do this, you can 'ave a treat when you come out" Murdoc said trying to make a deal with her.

"Treat?" Noodle repeated and began thinking about it. She then gave a sigh of defeat and ended up leading Russel into the front entrance. They walked up to the front desk where Russel confirmed who she was etc.

"Okay Sir, if you would like to take a seat over there, the Doctor will be right with you" The lady at the desk said watching them as they sat down. Murdoc stayed with her "Yeh know…I 'ave a Winnebago" Murdoc said to her trying to put on his sexy voice.

"…How nice for you" She replied giving him a blank look, clearly not interested. Murdoc stopped now, before he got a bitch slap with the comments he would of come out with. He went and sat down with his band mates. Coco was fascinated with the little toys in the kids area, which was a small room filled with little things for kids etc. Noodle would of normally joined her little cat, but was sat down nervous about the needle.

She sat in-between 2D and Russel, who looked like they were body guarding her. She looked up at both of them and pouted. Noodle had an idea that could get her away, she made a scream pointing upwards. 2D, Russel and Murdoc all looked up trying to see what made her scream.

As they all looked up, Noodle quickly snuck away hiding in the little kids area. She said to Coco to go out there to keep her from being found. Coco naturally did what her owner said and ran out of the room over to them. They had already noticed she was gone, and were looking round the room for her.

"Oh man…where'd she go?" Russel said sounding a bit pissed off. Coco walked over acting like she didn't know what was happening. "Coco! Where's Noods?" 2D asked the little black cat. She shrugged her little cat shoulders, thinking this was perfect payback for pulling out her game earlier.

2D looked around and started to go look in the kids area. He immediately found her hiding behind the Toybox. He sighed and picked it up out of the way. She looked up at him and tried to run, but 2D leaned down and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her around to face him, he looked at her very seriously.

"Love! This is important! Yeh need to get this needle!" 2D explained to her in a very serious father-like tone. Noodle had tears form in her eyes, she didn't want them mad at her, she was just scared.

He knew he had to be serious, for her to understand, she wiped her tears and nodded at him slowly. He moved his hand from her wrist to her hand, and walked her back into the waiting room, as soon as they went to sit down again, Russel was about to give her lecture, when the Doctor called out "Noodle?"

She gasped and tried to hide behind 2D's leg, "Its alwight love, we'll be 'ere with yeh" 2D whispered down to her. Noodle gave a small smile up to him and took in a deep breath as she walked into the room with 2D, Russel, Coco and Murdoc.

She sat in the chair and kicked her legs nervously. Coco sat beside her and held out her paw, Noodle smiled at her and held Coco's paw. She gave it a small squeeze as the Doctor asked about Noodle's details to her band mates.

He then smiled and sat next to her. "Right then Noodle, you ready?"

She gave a small nod, then quickly changed it into shaking her head. This made everyone except Murdoc chuckle, the doctor took the Needle and carefully inserted it into Noodle's arm. Everyone held their ears to prevent the loud scream that they thought was about to come from hurting.

But all was heard was a squeaky "Ouch!!!"

"There we are" The doctor smiled, Noodle was shocked she looked at her arm to only see the tiniest hole in her arm. The doctor then covered it with a plaster to prevent bleeding. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Noodle gave a small little squeal that it was over. She clapped her hands and hugged Coco. The doctor walked over to his draw and pulled out a box filled with Lollies. Noodle gave a big smile as she picked one.

"Well done Noods!" 2D praised her giving her a little hug. Noodle was giggling from happiness as she was now being hugged by Russel "Ya did it baby girl" he praised giving her a little tickle.

Murdoc even patted her helmet to say his well done.

Noodle was so happy that she couldn't stop giggling, "Lets go get yeh tha' treat now love" 2D said about to leave the room, everyone stopped when the doctor called them back "I would like to warn you that the needle can cause sleepiness"

"Yea', we got dat now" Russel chuckled as Noodle laid on the floor holding her lollipop sleeping away.

_**Well hope ya liked it, if not then…my bad lol please review nicely **_


End file.
